


Wanted To Tell You

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: And The Serpent Was Beloved (And The Angel Was Oblivious) [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Aziraphale Can Sense Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Tries (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), but it's not angsty, but that doesn't stop him from being spectacularly clueless, fluff dialogue prompt, unresolved misunderstandings, where the person being confessed to doesn't realize it's a love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Remember that thing you told me, that time?" Crowley said abruptly. "That someone loved me.” His eyes were fixed on Aziraphale, oddly intense. “I decided I should tell them. That I know, and I love them back."“Congratulations," Aziraphale told him sincerely. “I’m so happy for you.”Crowley was still staring, as if waiting for another reaction. The silence felt strangely charged. Aziraphale wondered if he was missing something.(Fluff dialogue prompt fill #5.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And The Serpent Was Beloved (And The Angel Was Oblivious) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072637
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Wanted To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> See prompt in end notes.
> 
> My first plan for this prompt wasn't cooperating with being written. (Edit, March 2021: That idea eventually turned into a separate multi-chapter work, posted under my main pseud. If you are interested, see [ Can You Feel The Love (Deep Down Inside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828478)!) So instead, I took the opportunity to write a different scene that's been floating around my brain.
> 
> For those who aren't familiar with my first work in this series, [In The Beginning, The Serpent Was Unloved (Or Was He?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078305) (if you have the time/inclination, I would recommend reading that first, but it's not necessary), the relevant background info: Aziraphale can sense when something/someone is loved, but he can't sense where said love comes from. As a result, he knows that _someone_ has loved Crowley ever since Eden, but it never crossed his mind that _he_ might be that someone.
> 
> By rights, this should have been posted a couple weeks ago (which was when I originally wrote it)... but guess who forgot to do so, and then inadvertently ended up posting the next prompt fill out of order? Oops. Well, here we are now.

A couple months passed after the grand opening of A. Z. Fell & Co. Purveyor of Fine Books to the Gentry before Crowley finally showed up at the bookshop again.

Really, that was a good thing. Unusually prudent, for Crowley — but it _had_ been a disconcertingly close call with the archangels. If anything, he should have stayed away longer.

That didn’t account for the way Aziraphale’s heart leapt when the demon casually strolled through his door.

Aziraphale closed the shop early[1], then stood looking at Crowley.

Crowley looked back.

“You did something,” Aziraphale said.

It wasn’t a question. Aziraphale was not an idiot.[2] He may not have known exactly what happened between Crowley’s departure and Gabriel’s return from the tailor… but he could connect the dots.

“Who, me?” Crowley was the picture of non-innocence. “What’d I do?”

Aziraphale considered a plethora of potential responses. He settled on plausible deniability. “I’m sure I don’t know.” He glanced pointedly at the medal on the wall. “Although, if someone _had_ done… something… I might be tempted to say I was grateful.”

Crowley seemed to be trying to figure out how to reject this triple-veiled thanks. He fell back on drawling, _“Tempted,_ huh?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “What brings you here?” he asked. “I assume you don’t intend to purchase a book.”

“Um. I can if you want?” Crowley squinted around at the shelves.

“No need to go to the trouble,” Aziraphale said hastily.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “No trouble. I’d be a great customer. Could buy up your whole stock—”

“No!” Aziraphale stiffened. “Crowley—”

Crowley made a placating gesture. “Relax, angel. I’m kidding. Not going to take your treasures. What’d I do with a book, anyway? They’re better off here.”

Aziraphale did relax. He tried, ineffectively, to glare. “That wasn’t a nice joke.”

“Demon. Not nice.” Crowley’s denial was rote.

Aziraphale gave it all the attention it warranted: none. “Well,” he said, “since you’re not here for a book, I imagine you have something else in mind.”

“Ngh.” Crowley hesitated. “Belated celebration? Since I missed your big day. Sorry ‘bout that, by the way…”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It certainly wasn’t your fault, under the circumstances.” _But I missed you_. Since he couldn’t say that aloud, Aziraphale compromised on, “But I’m sorry you missed the opening.”

Crowley was quiet for a long moment. Then… “Aziraphale,” he said abruptly. “Remember that thing you told me, that time?”

“Which thing, which time?”

“Ngk.” Crowley looked distinctly uncomfortable. “That someone loved me.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.” Aziraphale smiled. “They still do, you know. More than ever.” He could sense it now, glowing and glorious. “I’ve never felt such love.”

“Right. Well.” Crowley’s jitteriness increased. “Wanted to tell you. I… I’m pretty sure I’ve worked it out. Who the person is.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “I’m glad.”

“And.” Crowley fidgeted. “Pretty sure I, um, reciprocate.”

“Congratulations," Aziraphale told him sincerely. “I’m so happy for you.”

“So.” Crowley’s eyes were fixed on Aziraphale, oddly intense. “I decided I should tell them. That I know, and I love them back.”

“That’s wonderful,” said Aziraphale.

Crowley was still staring, as if waiting for another reaction. The silence felt strangely charged. Aziraphale wondered if he was missing something.

“...Anyway,” Crowley said at last. “Brought you chocolates.”

“Oh, my _dear.”_ Aziraphale beamed. “That’s very thoughtful.”

Crowley grumbled something about not being thoughtful. Aziraphale ignored him.

The chocolates were sweet, but not as sweet as the knowledge that Crowley and his love were finally on the same page.

It touched Aziraphale, and warmed his heart, that Crowley had chosen to tell him about it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Having heard that it was important for any new business to focus on establishing its professional reputation, Aziraphale was doing exactly that.[return to text]
> 
> 2 Aziraphale was definitely an idiot. Just not on this particular point.[return to text]
> 
> Prompt: "I've never felt such love."
> 
> Poor Crowley. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, and have any thoughts to share (and/or just need to scream about Aziraphale's obliviousness), it would be a joy to hear from you; comments consistently brighten my day (and help feed my extremely unreliable muse). I'm also thinking of writing more in this timeline (including filling in some of what happened between Eden and this scene), so let me know if that's something you might like to see! Hope you all are doing okay out there.


End file.
